1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip that is attachable to a subject member (e.g., a vehicle body panel). More particularly, the present invention relates to a clip that is attachable to the subject member by inserting an anchor portion thereof into an insertion hole formed in the subject member.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of clip is already known. The clip includes an anchor (leg) portion (an engagement portion) that is inserted into an insertion hole formed in a subject member (e.g., a body panel), and a connecting portion (a head portion) that is capable of being connected to an attaching member (e.g., a door trim). The anchor portion can be designed in consideration of an insertion (push-in) load that is applicable thereto when it is inserted into the insertion hole of the subject member and a retention force (an engagement force against the insertion hole) that is required for the anchor (the clip). Conversely, the connecting portion can be formed or shaped in consideration of a type and a shape of the attaching member. Generally, the anchor portion includes a pillar that is integrated with the connecting portion, and a pair of flexible strips that are formed in a distal end of the pillar. The flexible strips are shaped to be outwardly spread toward a proximal end of the pillar.
In order to attach the attaching member (the door trim) to the subject member (the body panel), the connecting portion is connected to the attaching member. Thereafter, the anchor portion of the clip can be pushed into the insertion hole of the subject member by applying a desired insertion force (load), so as to be inserted into the insertion hole while each of the flexible strips are flexed inwardly. Upon insertion of the anchor portion, a portion (a shouldered portion) of each of the flexible strips can engage a periphery of the insertion hole, so that the anchor portion can be retained in the insertion hole with a desired retention force. As a result, the clip can be attached to the subject member. Thus, the attaching member can be attached to the subject member.
To the contrary, in order to remove or detach the attaching member from the subject member for maintenance or other such purposes, the anchor portion (the clip) can be applied with a removal or extraction force greater than the retention force thereof. Upon application of the extraction force, the flexible strips of the anchor portion can be disengaged from the periphery of the insertion hole formed in the subject member. As a result, the anchor portion can be extracted from the insertion hole, so that the clip can be removed from the subject member. Thus, the attaching member can be removed from the subject member.
The removed clip can be used repeatedly. Therefore, in order to attach the attaching member to the subject member again, the anchor portion of the clip can be pushed into the insertion hole of the subject member in the same manner as above. Further, examples of such a repeatedly-usable clip are taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 11-93924 and 2010-25290.
Generally, the flexible strips of the anchor can be abraded or worn away by repeated-use of the clip. In particular, when the clip is made of low-cost resins such as polyacetal (e.g., polyoxymethylene (POM)), the flexible strips of the anchor portion can be easily abraded or worn away by the repeated-use of the clip. This may lead to a decrease in the retention force of the anchor portion.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved clips.